


God's Child

by kiipie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiipie/pseuds/kiipie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no explanation for divine beings and gods and their ways. All Donatello knew was that he was chosen by one to bear a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's Child

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine gave me an interesting prompt for this that I had to write. It's quickly done so sorry for any mistakes ahead. Reviews are very much appreciated.

The encounter was terrifying. 

His mind was drugged, his reaction was slimmed to only what he desired and lust fallen. He never felt like that in his life. He never gave in to someone so quickly like he had. To a stranger no less felt so..wrong. 

Donnie was stuck the memory many nights ago in the forest. It was embarrassing to think about but he hadn't told a soul. He slept with a complete stranger, willingly, and yet Don felt so violated. He tried recalling a moment where he was caught off guard. Perhaps he was drugged and forced upon. Donnie could only remember willingly going into the forest with a heated mind. His sights found another terrapin, his face covered in from the shadows but his touch was welcomed. Donnie never felt pleasure like he had that night. He was ashamed of himself for even remembering. 

He had already cleaned himself, ridding the scent of the stranger off his body but it felt too strong to completely wash off. Even after the strange incident, he found his body to grow hot again just from remembering the unique scent. There had to have been something within him that was intoxicated or drugged. He was being controlled, tampered with by this stranger but Don could never find a source. 

The coming night was a sleepless one when he found himself eagerly awaiting company. His body didn't seem like his own and he walked with purpose as he strolled out from his home. He went back into the forest, carefully walking over fallen trees and other dangerous obstacles to get to his destination. Nothing else matter around him, only his pent up desires and yearning to be within the heat again. Don didn't feel scared, just really confused, and comfortable and neared the stranger. 

He could see him more clearly now and a large relaxing smile greeted Don. The terrapin was beautiful and moved slowly over to cup his face. Donnie felt the heat rise within him, making him moan even from the touch and tear up. The terrapin placed a familiar kiss upon his lips. Donnie fell into the stranger like before to deepen it. 

Something inside him was telling him to remember all this, desperately clinging on to every action so he could make sense of it later. However, he was too lost in pleasure and need to focus anymore. The strange had him pinned against a tree, his length was already deep inside him and thrusting rapidly. Donnie was alarmed at how eager his body was, how easy it was to remember this terrapin's shape within him and not be harmed. The clouded mind turtle hugged the stranger, letting him have his way with his body and gave him complete control. Donnie churred and cried loud enough for the entire village to hear. The terrapin was silent, only breathing deeply into his neck as he thrust in over and over. It was making Don's head spin. 

It felt like hours and they still hadn't stopped. Donnie had already climaxed, making a mess of himself and already felt exhausted. He didn't want it to end but his body was at a limit. He could only hold on as the terrapin moved quicker and harder at each motion. Finally the terrapin spoke to him in a voice that made Donnie's skin tingle.

“You are the one.” 

The terrapin slowed down so he could lift Donnie up against the tree. He readjusted his grip around his waist and bury himself into Donnie's plastron. His thrusts were more controlled and deep. “My love, graceful little star.”

Donnie felt the powerful orgasm rocked within him and coat his insides. It was an endless minute before the terrapin relaxed but still kept his length within Donnie. For the first time, Don got to see the terrapin's eyes and their color. 

“W-what.” Donnie felt his senses come back to him. Of all the worry and confusion, he couldn't even bring himself to form a proper sentence. His eyes narrowed to concentrate through the remaining fog in his brain. 

The terrapin kissed him on the cheek before gently releasing him. “I will return. Don't lose faith. You are protected by my light.” The terrapin gently glided his fingers tips over Donnie's plastron until he reached his stomach and stopped. Donnie felt a cold rush within his belly before disappearing. 

“Who are you? Wait- wait!” Donnie felt his hand leave his plastron and his presence was suddenly gone. “T-that's..not possible,” Don mumbled to himself. He took a few steps forwards before collapsing. His head hurt and he eventually settled down on the forest floor to rest his eyes.

\---

Donnie woke the next day with a clouded memory of what had happened last night. He was alarmed to find himself outside, naked and sore. He was completely alone but he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. As expected the stranger was gone. 

“W-what the shell,” Don groaned. He rubbed his forehead as he slowly sat up. He was still untucked. Donnie's face turned red at the sight and quickly tucked himself back in before anyone saw him. He was already looking odd in the nude and his tail curled under him. He still felt the wetness between his legs. Shell, he really needed a shower. 

For some reason, last night hadn't hit him as hard as he thought it would. He felt oddly content, accepting, despite the fact that everything about it was so wrong. The terrapin said he would be back and Don hoped he could get some answers. There had to be some logical explanation but it was difficult when all the times he went after the terrapin in the forest he felt unfocused. Donnie would deal with the issue later once he sneaked his way into the village and hoped to not be seen butt naked. 

He first cleaned himself off from head to tail before jumping into a nice bath. His lower regions were sore and a little swollen. Donnie had to untuck his penis so he could clean himself properly. He soaked in nice smelling soaps and salts before leaving the tub and dressing himself. It was still the early morning, his brother wouldn't return from training until the early evening so he didn't have to worry about interruptions. Donnie tucked himself into bed, trying to relax and avoid the thought of his strange behavior and ache. Perhaps some food would quiet his stomach pains but he was too tired to move. Breakfast could wait a little more. 

Sleep didn't come easy after the strange dreams and appearance of the terrapin that romanced him. He was enticing, fair skinned and lean. His bright blue eyes pierced into his and that gentle smile made him feel secure. The terrapin looked young too. His eyes never left Donnie's until the turtle had to look away. Who was this terrapin? What was his name? Why he seek him twice in the forest for intercourse? Donnie had too many questions and fears. Despite the calming aroma and lustful temptations his body underwent, Donnie didn't want this happening again. Ever. 

His dream was lost when a sharp pain in his abdominal woke up from his quick nap.

“Ow! Oh..oh, that hurts,” Donnie rested his hand over his stomach to try and sooth it, “Ah..ah, okay, maybe I'll get some food now. Sheesh.” 

He didn't pay attention to the slow growing bump in his belly just yet. 

\---

Donnie almost felt too embarrassed to be out in public. A strange fear overcame him as he realized he could easily run into the stranger right now if they saw one another. Although Donnie was fairly familiar with all the people in their small clan, it was still haunting. Luckily, his older brother had found him before he decided to run back home. 

“There you are,” Raphael growled, “You were at your home. I can't believe you woke up that early.”

Donnie rubbed the back of his neck as he quickly thought of some sort of lie for his brother. “I couldn't sleep. I had too much on my mind.”

“Hey, if it's about Mikey, relax,” Raph muttered, “I'm really worried too but it's still boy scout training right now. Wait until he gets into the warrior status.” Raph raised his arm to show the bulge of muscle as he flexed to Donnie. Don rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

“Yeah. I guess,” Donnie replied.

“How's the teaching?” Raph asked, “I feel like we haven't spoke to one another in weeks.”

“We've been busy, that's why. And the teaching is..okay. Children are difficult to handle,” Donnie said with a weary smile. 

“Well, maybe if you taught more interesting subjects-” Raph sang in a teasing matter.

“I'm insulted.”

The two walked together to the cafe to grab something to eat. The hunger pains were hard to ignore for Donnie. His strength had gone after the days past after the incidents. After a good few meals and his regular intake on caffeine, he would get right back on track. Donnie at least hoped. There was no way he could share the experience was anyone, especially his brothers. Donnie wasn't sure if he was just ashamed or would be disgusted. It was just sex. Nobody would believe him anyways.

“Earth to, Donatello,” Raph shouted. 

“W-wha?” Donnie's eyes widen slightly and his head turned to the wall in confusion. “Woah, I..I spaced out.”

“I noticed. I asked if you were going to let Mikey stay over at your place for the night when he comes back. Uh, Mona is coming over..”

Donnie eyes narrowed slightly at his brother before a grin appeared on his face. Raph was turning bright pink by the second. “H-hey, shut up, don't say anything.”

“Mona! Oooohh. That's so cute,” Donnie cooed.

“Can it, Don, you're just as worse as Mikey!” Raph fumed. 

“Relax, I'm actually really happy for you. Mona is really cute. How long after you guys been dating?” Donnie asked. Their order came in and was set on the table. Donnie tried not to act so hungry as he grabbed his fork. 

Raph shrugged, “Probably only a year? I want her to move in but I have patrol. I won't be home for a month and I don't want her being on her own. Ah..it's complicated.”

They paused to dig in their plates and enjoy their breakfast. Donnie had completely forgot Raph would soon be leaving for a month long patrol mission into the edges of the forest and plains. Donnie only venture out the safety of their boundaries a handful of times. Raph and Mikey did it daily. Donnie loved to travel but the recent hostile enemies and battles were frightening. He didn't want to be caught up in that. 

Donnie had agreed to let Mikey stay when he came home. It would be a nice change. Maybe it would clear his head to have some good company again and keep himself from drifting off into the woods. Donnie hoped it would never happen again. 

The meal was fantastic and filling. The cramps had settled but an odd dull pain was still deep within his belly as he walked with his brother. He wasn't sure what it was but he was comfortably full. 

Raph left to clean up his home before the evening arrived for when Mona visited. Donnie was a bit glad because the pain in his stomach was beginning to worsen. He couldn't hide the pain anymore and only just managed to return home with shaky knees. Donnie was close to calling Raphael back to his home for help. The pain was crippling and sharp stabbing agony lasted a long 8 minutes before disappearing completely. Donnie was resting on the wooden floor with his body curled up into a fetal position. Sweat was layered on him from the struggle and his breath came in heavy pants. He carefully rolled himself over on his shell and undid the lower buttons of his shirt.

Donnie felt his stomach and the odd firmness it held. The bump was small but very noticeable as he stared down at it. He hardly believed this was the food. 

“S-shell..” He moved on to his bed to rest and hopefully the cramps would go away eventually. 

\---

'You are unwell...'

'What have you done to me?'

The stranger looked hurt from his question. “I can't lose you,” his silk voice calmed Donnie down but the worry within him still ate at him. What did he mean? Everything was so frustrating. Why could he get any answers from the terrapin? 

“I can't lose you, not this time.” He said again. 

Donnie's eyes widen in a sudden fear. Was he.. dying?

How?

His hand quickly went over his stomach and felt the large swollen mass. His belly had grown. He was heavy and Donnie felt a new pain within him plague him. 

“Help! Help me!” Donnie pleaded. This had to involve the terrapin. Donnie felt ill. 

“Don't lose faith. Please, Donatello, I love you.” 

“W-what's happening?”

“I can't lose you. I love you.”

\---

“Donnie!”

His eyes shot open in alarm at the loud scream of his name ringing in his ears. Donnie felt his heart seize in pain from the awakening then another agony in his core.

Mikey was beside him looking terrified as he stared down at his older brother. “D-Donnie, Don, what's ..? Are you okay?” 

Donnie was too in shock at the sight of his swollen belly to answer properly. It had grown twice the size since the small bump he was so troubled over. What was happening to him? The pain gathered at his belly and sides. He never experienced anything like it and it was utter agony. Donnie refused to touch the firm roundness and instead gripped the sheets under him as he let out a howl of pain. Mikey kept his hand over Donnie's chest, keeping him on the bed before he sat him. He wasn't even sure of Don could manage it. Mikey's eyes kept glancing over at the sight of his abnormal stomach. 

“I'll get someone. Just hang on, Don,” Mikey said to him. He hastily sped off, leaving Donnie alone to deal with the unbearable pain. He almost spoke against it. He rather have his brother here comforting him than wondering of his return. He was terrified. His heart was racing and his body felt like it was breaking. There was something inside him, nestled within him and causing him this pain. He could feel it and it made him sick. 

He carefully placed his hand over the roundness and winced. It was just like in the dream, the terrapin, he must have done something. What was happening?

“Arrghh!” Donnie screamed. Something was trying to leave him but he was too uncertain and fearful. His body was acting on its own. His belly contracted, moving and twitching as he strained to push. It felt right but the pain only grew worse. 

Mikey quickly returned with a doctor. An elderly female terrapin who was still dressed. She quickly set aside her kit on the bed by Donnie and checked him. 

“What is this?” She asked mainly to herself. She pulled the blankets away from Don's body to get a better look at his belly. Donnie saw the sudden intensity in her eyes that alarmed him. “Heavens..”

“What?” Mikey said before Donnie could, “What's wrong with him?”

She didn't answer him just yet. She took her time examining his stomach and lower region. His tail was cupped roughly by her but Donnie was in too much agony to feel embarrassed. He wanted to curl up and disappear. He wanted this to end. After being touched felt up on, she spoke again but in a whisper for only Donnie to hear.

“You met him.”

Donnie looked at her with a look of angry and confusion. “W-wha..t?”

“..Kawatarō.”

He wasn't sure what she had said, he closed his eyes and turned away from her as the pain built up again. The last thing he wanted to do was talk right now. Don didn't want to engage in a conversation while his sides felt like something was stabbing into him continuously. 

“The god had chosen you. This is very divine. And you are male, what a strange choice.” The woman kept rambling on while Mikey tried to make sense of it. The two were just as dazed and lost but the woman now seemed determined to help. Thank heaven. 

“The baby needs to come out now.”

Mikey's eyes turned to white plates. “Baby?!” He shouted. 

“N-no. What?” 

Donnie felt the blankets leave the bed and his naked body was exposed. She roughly placed him to lay on his shell and keep his legs apart. Was this really happening? Her grip was strong for an elder, Donnie felt her fingers tighten by his ankles to warn him not to move again. He whimpered but didn't move. His hand was over his stomach, feeling the odd movement inside him that seemed to grow more restless. “P-please get it out!”

“Patience.” Her hand moved to his tail again and inspected him. Mikey avoided any glimpse of his brother's private parts. He grabbed Donnie's hand and squeezed, hoping it would reassure him and keep him relaxed. From the bits and shocking words from the doctor, Donnie found little to be relaxed over. His eyes closed tightly as her fingers examined him, his body tensed automatically from the intrusion. Something warm flowed out from him.

“W-wha's that?” Donnie asked. 

“Push.” She said. 

“Wh-”

“Push now!”

Donnie trusted his body and followed the urge he was experiencing from the beginning of all this. He began to push. 

Mikey had kept tabs of the hours that ticked by before any progress was made from Donnie. He wanted to look after she announced the head was crowning but he refused. Donnie was pale, looking ready to pass out completely from the pain and hours of straining himself. This was certainly an odd thing to come home. He was expecting to catch up with his brother, eat his fill of desserts before retiring for the night. Now it was almost morning. 

“A few more, come on now.”

“Mmmff-” Donnie was seeing black dots along his vision. He swore he saw him..standing close and smiling. 

He gave into the last few pushes he needed to fully expel the thing from his body. A rush of warm fluid left him but the added relief that followed was indescribable. Donnie's eyes opened, a loud exhale sounded from the worn out terrapin. The pain was gone. 

“Do not let him move,” She gathered up the infant in the towel and began to rub the back of it. She was trying to get it to breath and for some reason Donnie felt a panic rise in him. His eyes followed her as she slowly paced around and kept the infant facing the floor. It didn't move, didn't cry. Donnie could only see chubby limp arms dangling from her hold. Mikey was far more concerned about Donnie.

“I-is it-” Donnie panted.

The room was quiet for the longest time before a loud wet cry escaped the tiny imp. Donnie saw the body move and squirm around. His heart leaped from relief. He relaxed back down on the bed and rested his legs down. He didn't want to move even if he could. 

The woman felt gently rubbing the infant's back, making sure it got the fluid out of their lungs and turned it back over. “It is a girl, a very beautiful girl as expected. A beautiful gift from the god.” She slowly walked over to the bed to hand Donnie the baby. He was uncertain at first but his arms were already out to grab the small thing. A baby, a real baby. He just given birth to a baby. 

By a god.

Donnie looked down at the child at a small smile. He couldn't explain the warm feeling he was experiencing. He never in a million years would expect this but here it was and he felt so complete. 

“God? What do you mean god?” Mikey asked.

“Kawatarō. He cherishes you, Donatello,” She said with a small smile. “A true blessing for this village. A child from the heavens. She is beautiful.”

“She is...but..what should I do?” Donnie asked her.

“That is for kawatarō to decide.”

The light green colored infant yawned and curled up against Donnie's chest. 

\---

'Donatello'

His head turned back to face the strange brightness. His eyes narrowed, unsure of where the voice came but his legs were already forward. 'I brought her. The..the baby.'

The emerald colored terrapin stepped closer, creating a shadow for Donnie to follow and lead him into the forest once more.

His feet touched the green land and chilled him. Thankfully, the child was not cold or even shivering. The infant was awake, trying to chew her fingers but her clumsy ways couldn't quite get her finger into her mouth. She cooed loudly, Donnie saw the god before him chuckle. 

“She is...precious.”

Donnie looked back down to her, “You want her, that's why you..impregnated me. You wanted a mortal to have your child?” In a way it was violating to run through his mind. It should have been a blessing but in Don's eyes it wasn't. The sight of the small terrapin warmed him deeply, he loved her, but her birth was still traumatizing. 

“You..you are the one I love.”

The terrapin's hand moved behind Donnie and gently rest against the back of his head. He pulled him closer, close enough so that their foreheads touched and connect. 

“You know my name.”

“I do.”

Leonardo.

The terrapin smiled. Donnie felt the terrapin move his lips over his own and kiss him. His body jolted in a comfortable bliss. The child made a loud chirp when he felt the presence of the god beside her. She was interested but her tiny hands couldn't reach him. The terrapin only broke the kiss to seek to the child's attention and kiss her forehead. A small glow shined from her before fading. 

“She is special. Watch over her.” 

Donnie narrowed his sight, “You want me to keep her?” 

The terrapin nodded, “Our child.” His hand brushed against Donnie's fingertips, knowing he could hold on to them because of his burden. The god merely smiled with affection at his small family before stepping back. 

“Alone?” Donnie asked. A part of him didn't want this. There was no way he could handle a child on his own. A child conceived by such a divine way that he felt almost unfit and unworthy. 

“No,” Leonardo said, “Never alone.”

Donnie felt his body go limp unexpectedly and he couldn't stop himself from falling. The rush of the fall alarmed him back to wake up from the dream that he didn't even know he had. The soft coos from his daughter reassured him once more.

\---

News of the birth of the god's daughter circled the village rapidly before Donnie ever got a chance to walk out from his home. Gifts were brought to him by complete strangers or left at his doorstep. People would come to see the little miracle and priests would come to bless her. Donnie was very timid and let the infant take all the attention which was why everyone was bothering him in the first place. She was a miracle brought upon them, it meant that the gods were watching over them and protecting their small village. 

Raphael had came after training and before long journey out. He saw Donnie's child for the first time.

“She's really small.”

“Well, she was just born,” Donnie answered in a matter of fact tone.

Raph glared over to him. “I know that. Females are suppose to ..bigger, you know? She's cute. Have you named her yet?”

Donnie shook his head, “I haven't thought of one yet.”

“Are you serious? Don, it's been almost a week.” Raphael sat himself down on the floor so he could take Donnie's little imp from him. Donnie lowered the sleeping infant into Raph's arms and stretched out his back. 

“Yeah, I'm still recovering over the fact that I just popped out a baby from my body, Raph. It's a lot to take in.” Donnie sighed softly, “I'm grateful I have enough supplies for her to last her until she's 2. The people handed me a lot of offerings.”

Donnie watched his brother carefully grab his daughter's small hand with delicate fingers. She was very small but she was chubby. Her skin matched perfectly of the terrapin and her eyes were brown like his own. 

“This is a good sign, I know it's..really weird, Donnie, but-”

“Yeah. I get it. I just don't understand why it was done to me.” Donnie half shrugged and let his body slump down on to the bed. He was tired and still sore. All of his time and energy was used to tend to his daughter. It still needed a lot of getting use to. 

\---

Spring had came with the gift of violets blooming all around the village and forest. They decorated the grounds and even kept inside houses as the mark of the plentiful season. Donnie had taken the name 'Violetta' for his daughter. She named after the sacred flower of their teachings and gods. After all she was the product of her upbringing. Donnie had covered her loosely in a thin purple blanket and let her grab at the flowers and grass around her. He kept her upright, watching her lovingly as her curiosity won her over to taste the petals. Her chubby hands plunged after another stem and waved it around. Her cute chirps and babied coos could be heard by many. 

“You are a hand full, you know that?” Donnie gently took the stem out of her mouth. He enjoyed watching her play and figure the world out. However, seeing her dirty herself was something he didn't enjoy dealing with. He wiped away some of the dirt from her cheek earning him an angered growl from the tiny body. “If you were hungry, you should have eaten those carrots, Violetta-”

“Violetta.”

Donnie jumped at the deep voice behind him. His arm went protectively around his daughter out of instinct until he saw the stranger leaning over him. 

“L-Leonardo.”

The god smiled at the mention of his name from his mate's lips. His head came closer to kiss Donnie's, greeting him warmly. Donnie kissed him back, his free hand grabbed at the god's shoulder to keep him close. He couldn't believe it, he came back.

They broke away but it didn't leave Donnie disappointed. 

“You named her Violetta,” Leonardo said to him with a look of utter joy, “You've been taking care of her.”

“I..I have. She's..our child. Something tells me that she misses you even though she doesn't remember.” It was true in a sense that wasn't really explained to him. She would often find the infant trying to grip at something invisible in the air when she slept. Her tiny fingers couldn't quite reach, they never did and it left her frustrated and teary. Donnie knew Violetta could sense him. The youngling with chirping and trying to tip over on Donnie's lap to look at the god behind her. 

“May I?” Leonardo asked. 

Donnie nodded and allowed him to scoop Violet up. He was still cautious and protective. The god seemed a little naive on how to properly hold the infant. He was gentle nonetheless and his smile grew when he finally had his child in his arms. Donnie felt something within his stomach flutter and fill him. The infant squeaked loudly in glee and made small puffs of giggles. Leonardo had done nothing to cause the behavior. He merely held her and rocked her back and forth. Donnie watched the two in amusement. 

“Are you taking her from me?” Donnie asked him. The question was unexpected even from himself. The questions still lingered and the first ill felt thought overwhelmed him most of all. The god said nothing at first, he was still in a trance over his daughter. 

“Leonardo.”

“No.”

The answer came too hasty for Donnie and made him frown. Of course he was grateful. Having his daughter taken away from him would be heartbreaking. But the true purpose of her birth was still puzzling. Why would a god need a child? Leonardo kissed the top of the child's head before walking back over to Donnie. He gently laid Violetta back with his carrier. His smile weakened.

“She belongs with you.” 

Donnie blinked and the terrapin was gone. 

His daughter cried for hours for no reason during a stormy night. It was nearing midnight, 2 hours way past Donatello's bed time as well as Violetta's. She was crabby, exhausted but her lungs hadn't given out just yet. She sobbed for hours, squirming around until Donnie picked her up and carried her around. His eyes closed as he rocked her back and forth, trying to ease her discomfort but it did little to help. They had such a great time together in the fields and now she was beyond angered. 

“What's wrong, little one?” Donnie muttered. He had already checked her to make sure she wasn't wet, she wasn't hungry nor gassy. A bad dream much have been the culprit or the loud roar of thunder above. 

Donnie kissed Violetta's chubby face, wishing her to fall asleep peacefully before he ended up collapsing from exhaustion himself. He was so caught up in his tiredness, he replied late to the sound of knocking on his door. 

“Who in the world would be- coming!” Donnie kept Violetta tucked close by him, fearing she would choke from her screams if he laid her down somewhere. Though the knock on the door was unsettling as well. As he neared the door, the crying stopped. 

“Ye-”

“May I come in?” 

Leonardo stood at his doorstep, drenched from head to toe but looked unfazed by the weather. Donnie paused, his mouth left open in surprise at his appearance. 

Violetta stopped crying.

**Author's Note:**

> For others that are confused, Kawatarō means river child or a kappa in Japanese folklore. I meant to change the lore to something less harmful for the sake of the story. Kappa are odd creatures that were said to be tricksters but gods among terrapin people. They are lonely beings but not many seek company. Kappa impregnate mortals for many reasons, the most common would be to eat the children, the other would be to find a mate to service for entity. Kappa are cherish but mortals don't know that Kappa seek out mortals for many things and the most common was love. Leonardo claimed Donatello out of love and the promise of having kin to look over mortals if he died.


End file.
